


Phantoms Of The Past

by JesterVang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Violence, like a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterVang/pseuds/JesterVang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took away her memories, made her stronger, made her lethal and now they are hunting her down like an animal. There is only one way that she’ll let them bring her back and that is dead. Armed with a rifle and a pistol Clarke Griffin will fight a war for her freedom whilst falling in love with a certain green eyed goddess who unwillingly saves her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how well this'll do so i'll wait for feedback before deciding if I should update with chapter 2.  
> The Italics means it's spoken in another language.

The first thing that the blonde felt when she woke up was the coldness of the metal table that she was lying on. She opened her eyes only to be blinded by a giant white light in front of her that was hanging from the ceiling. She had no idea who she was and how she had gotten into the room. After allowing her eyes adjust to the bright lights in front of her she calmly scanned the room that she was in hoping to find any clue as the who she is or where she was. She found herself securely locked onto the metal table. The room she had woken up in was seemingly all white. The walls and the ceiling were white and even the door leading out of the room was white. The only thing that was not white was the metal colored table that she was lying on and the metal cart, which had multiple tools resting on it, to the blonde’s right.

 

After a few moments of taking in her surroundings the table that she was lying on began to move. The table made a grinding noise and began propping the blonde so that she was almost vertical to the ground. Within a few seconds the blonde began to hear two footsteps, outside of the room, getting closer. One of the pair of footsteps made clicking noises that the blonde immediately linked to heels and the other pair of footsteps made soft thudding noises. The blonde concluded that it was a man and a woman who were approaching the room. Soon the footsteps ceased right outside of the door and through the door the blonde could hear a hushed conversation taking place.

 

After the conversation halted the door slowly creaked open and in the doorway stood a man and a woman. The woman immediately took the blonde’s interest because she had her hands wiping at the tears streaming out of her brown eyes and down her worn and tired looking face. The woman wore white lab coat with a metal name tag that read ‘Dr. Abby Griffin.’ Her blonde hair was a tad darker than the blonde’s on the table. In her eyes the blonde saw only relief.

 

The man on the other hand wore a all white business suit, the only other color was his black tie. He had his dark brown hair slicked back and  his dark brown eyes, seemingly almost black, were boring into the blonde’s own. This man made the blonde shiver in disgust because behind all the excitement and anticipation in his eyes the blonde saw lust. He reminded the blonde of somebody who stood back as other people did all the work only to swoop in and receive all the credit at the end.

 

The pair took a step into the room, turned to face the blonde strapped to the table, and remained there. The three exchanged looks and before long the woman, Abby, wiped at her tears, composed herself, stepped forward, and then spoke to the blonde “Honey, honey look at me.” Once the blonde broke eye contact with the disgusting looking man and locked eyes with Abby, Abby let out a sigh of relief. Abby began speaking whilst maintaining eye contact with the blonde on the upright table “Can you understand what I’m saying?” Abby asked with a hint of concern in her eyes and voice.

 

Receiving a nod from the blonde the concern disappeared her eyes and she let loose a barrage of questions. “Do you feel alright? Are you comfortable right now? What are you feeling right now?” After receiving a nod for each one of the questions that she had asked she asked one more question “Do you know who you are?” This question made the blonde on the metal table eyebrows furrow in thought. She tried searching everything inside of her mind for a name or anything that could link her to her own identity but to no avail. After flipping her mind upside down for a name and coming up with nothing she hesitantly shook her head left and right. “That’s alright, it’d come back to you over time.” There was a hint of disappointment in Abby’s eyes but the was washed away when the man who had been left out of the shuffled in his position and cleared his throat.

 

He took a step forward and scanned the blonde’s spectacular figure through the light hospital-like gown she was wearing. He cleared his throat once again and looked over to Abby with a stern face before speaking “I want to run her through the Cerberus simulation.” The blonde saw the clear and evident surprise in Abby’s eyes and posture before she spoke “But she just woke up and might still be adjusting.” The man stepped closer to Abby until he was only inches away from her face, narrowed his dark eyes, and repeated himself in a commanding tone  “I want to run her through the Cerberus simulation, I want to see how many skills she retained and what she can do with what we have given her.”

 

The stance that the man had over Abby made the blonde feel uneasy, she felt the need to protect this woman whom had shown some sort of affection for her by making sure she was alright and comfortable. But before the blonde could do anything Abby let out a huff and complied to the man’s request “I’ll begin prepping her for the Cerberus simulation.” After hearing Abby compiling to his command a smug grin plastered itself onto the man’s face. “I’ll be watching the simulation in the control room,” he began walking towards the door but stopped to speak again “I assume you’ll be staying here watching over her, am I right?” Abby said yes and the man, finally satisfied, walked out of the room.

 

After the man left Abby walked up to the blonde, caressed the blonde’s face, and placed an innocent kiss onto her forehead. Abby backed away before speaking “I know you probably don’t understand what is happening but I need you to trust me right now, can you do that honey?” After receiving another nod from the blonde she began opening the metal cart to the blonde’s right and pulled out a syringe with a gooey looking liquid inside and a few other items. Abby then proceeded to find a vein on the blonde’s arm, cleaned and sanitized the blonde’s skin around the vein, and the picked up the syringe with the red liquid.

 

“This will sting a little bit but it’ll be over soon, I promise.” After receiving a look of confirmation from the blonde she pressed down on the vein and stuck the needle into the blonde’s arm. The blonde watched as the red liquid was pushed into her arm and ultimately into her body. Within seconds the blonde could already feel the liquid coursing through her body, giving a tingling sensation wherever it went. The blonde’s eyes began to droop and before she knew it the blonde lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

The blonde woke up with a jolt. Quickly scanning her surroundings she found herself outside in a jungle like environment. She was laying in a small clearing on leaves cover ground, surrounded by thick foliage, in a green camo ghillie suit with a rifle with a silencer and a folded up bipod attached to it. M14 with a silencer and a bipod the blonde silently thought to herself. The next thing she noticed was the sounds of multiple thudding footsteps and someone voicing commands in another language. The blonde’s mind immediately translated the words without her noticing “ _Follow her, we don’t need her alive._ ” Letting her instincts take over she picked up the rifle laying next to her, got up onto her feet, and took cover next to the brush and the fallen and rotting tree next to her.

 

She crouched, hidden in the brush clutching her rifle, in silence, tuned out all the outside noises such as a bird song and a few chirps, and listened only to the footsteps getting closer to her and waited trying to guess how many threats there were based off of the footsteps alone. After listening for awhile she concluded that there were four men trying to find her. A few short moments later there was a rustling of the foliage next to her and then a barrel of a gun popped out of the foliage. The blonde remained still and watched as a man wearing a green camo uniform holding up a M4A1 rifle stepped out of the foliage, and scanned the jungle followed by three other men wearing and holding the exact same things, all actively scanning their surroundings.

 

The four men, as the blonde deducted, stepped past her, into the small clearing, and took notice of the crunched leaves and grass where she was laying just minutes ago. “ _She’s nearby, eyes open and guns up,_ ” the same voice commanded. The blonde’s heart was pounding and she swore that the men would be able to hear it because they were only a few feet away from where the blonde was hiding in the small brush with her ghillie suit on. But even with her nerves in a wreck she silently pivoted her body to face the four men and slowly raise her rifle up aiming at them with her finger on the trigger.

 

Just as she was about to pull the trigger and deal with the threats she heard a crackling noise coming from one of them “ _radio check, delta team check in._ ” The blonde paused, waiting for the men to finish their radio check before she dealt with them. The man with the radio reached down and pulled the radio up to his mouth and spoke “ _Delta team, all's well._ ” As soon as she heard them finish the radio check she re-aim her rifle towards the man with the radio, readjust her body, and pulled the trigger. One pop, one down. She quickly aimed towards the second man. Another pop, two down. She moved on the the next two completely unaware men. Two pops, four down.

 

She sat in silence and listened for a moment. The radio was still crackling and through the radio check she learned that there was still five other teams of four men combing the jungle for her. This brought up concerns because the ammo capacity of her M14 was only 20, she had just used four of the 20, and there were still 20 men left in the jungle. She scanned her ghillie suit hoping to find at least one more magazine for her rifle. Finding nothing she came to the conclusion that she didn’t have enough ammo to take them all on, and that once she ran out of ammo she would have to find out another way to deal with the last four men. She couldn’t pick up the fallen men’s M4A1’s because they weren’t silenced and she couldn’t take the risk of them radioing for reinforcements.

 

After grabbing the radio and a knife from the fallen man the blonde slowly stalked through the heavy foliage that only allowed her to see one or two feet ahead of herself looking for the other teams or even better, a way out of this situation. She knew that their would be another radio check soon so she was on a time table. Find the way out before the radio check or everyone would be alerted to her presence with them in the jungle. Before she could think of anything else she heard soft rustling ahead of her in the foliage. Upon hearing this she slowed all her movements and made her way behind the base of a standing tree.

 

“ _This is a waste of time, there’s no way she could be in these jungles, she’s not strong enough to survive the jungle for three days,_ ” one of the men spoke. “ _Shut up and keep your eyes open_ ” another voice replied. “ _I saw her take down six men instantly when she infiltrated our base and stole the codes,_ ” a third voice spoke. “ _Shut up and pay attention before you pay for your stupidity with your life._ ” a fourth voice spoke. Then it was silent for a moment as the blonde closed her eyes and listened with her rifle raised. The blonde heard a one of the men whisper under his breath “ _Fucking hardass._ ” She pointed her rifle in the direction of the voice and blindly fire off a shot into the thick foliage.

 

One pop, one thud, one down. She silently maneuvered herself through the thick foliage over to the dead body to confirm the kill. Once she saw enough to confirm one down she moved to a new location. She crouched down next to a rock and peered over the rock spotting two more men. “ _Radio check, Alpha team check in,_ ” the radio crackled as it transmitted the message. “ _Alpha team, we’re golden,_ ” the bigger one of the two men spoke. As soon as she heard them reply she knew that it was only a matter of time before her radio went off. She aimed her rifle and shot twice. Two pops, three down. Now there was only the last one left. “ _Hey guys was she hot?_ ” the last one spoke without know that the other’s were dead.

 

The blonde immediately turned her body and silently sprinted towards the voice. Pushing the foliage out of her way she made her way to where the fourth man was. “ _Hey guys?_ ” There was a moment of silence. ” _I don’t appreciate the silent treatment you guys are giving me,_ ” he spoke without knowledge that the woman he was looking for was looking at him through the scope on her rifle. “ _Radio check, Delta team check in,_ ” her radio crackled to life just as she was about to pull the trigger. There was a moment of silence before the fourth man instantly dropped and rolled to the side barely ducking underneath the bullet passing over his head. One pop, still three down. Frustrated at missing the shot the blonde lower her rifle and sprinted to a new location to try and get an edge on the last man.

 

 The last man chuckled nervously and spoke with a hint of astonishment and fear in his voice “ _I guess the others are already dead then._ ” The blonde was still circling around the last man when the her radio crackled again “ _I repeat radio check, Delta team check in._ ” Upon hearing the radio the last man blindly fired in her direction, effectively forcing her to stop circling around him and take cover behind a rotting tree stump. Seconds went by as bullets ripped through the air past the blonde. As soon as the firing started the blonde had been counting the bullets because she knew that M4A1’s only had 30 bullets in each magazine, at this moment she was currently at 27, 28 went by, 29, and then 30. As soon as she counted 30 she took off into a full sprint at the direction of the last man.

 

As she ran she gently tossed her rifle down to the ground and withdrew the knife that she had picked up early off of the dead soldier. The man obviously heard her coming and at this point he was frantically trying to pull another magazine out of his belt and click it into his gun. By the time he had the magazine in his hand the blonde burst through the foliage, into the small clearing, with the dead soldier’s knife already raised up ready to strike. They were only around 8 feet apart and and man had given up on the magazine and was now reaching for the machete slung across his back, but before his hand even touched the handle of the machete the blonde crossed the distance in a flash and plunged the knife into the last man’s neck. He slowly slumped to his knees while the blonde stood over his staring as his eyes lost life, shiver in excitement at the sudden rush of power she felt.

 

Although the moment was broken by the sound of the radio crackling to life “ _All teams, I repeat all teams, target is located in sector 3, Delta team has been eliminated proceed with caution._ ” ‘Shit!’ the blonde silently cursed to herself. Pulling the knife out of the man’s neck she crouched down, cleaned it on the sleeve of the dead man’s shirt, and then she got up retraced her steps through the foliage and located her rifle. By the time she reached her rifle there were voices shouting commands behind her and bullets whizzing by her head. After picking it up she took off running in a random direction through the jungle.

 

As she was running through the jungle doing her best to dodge the bullets flying by she heard a voice inside her head, the voice sounded amazed as it spoke “She’s done better than any other subject that we’ve ever had, pulled her out of the simulation, I want her prepped and I want what we’ve done with her to be able to be reproduced in others within the day.” “But she’s not ready, she has barely just woken up!” a voice she recognized as Abby’s spoke. “That doesn’t matter, she, your daughter is spectacular, if we repeat the process of what we’ve done with her we could create an unstoppable army.”

 

“But!” Abby started but was interrupted by the first voice “You will pull her from the simulation and prep her for the next process or I will have Dr. Tsing replace you.”  As soon as she heard the voice stop talking her entire body went limp and she collapsed on the jungle floor. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was multiple men wearing green uniforms cutting through the foliage and surrounding her.

 

* * *

 

 

The blonde woke up with adrenaline pumping through her body as she ran through the jungle gone. She was trying to catch her breath when Abby stepped in front of her. “I know you don’t know what is going on, but you have to leave now honey.” Abby whispered quietly like she was afraid of them being overheard. Abby pulled a card out from her pocket and swiped it across a screen and the locks holding the blonde to the table were released. The blonde’s body was sore from whatever they injected her with so Abby had to assist her when she tried to get up. With Abby practically holding her they made their way out of the small white room, down multiple hallways, and to a massive pair of white doors. Abby ignored all the questions that the blonde was asking and she swiped her card against another screen which cause the pair of white doors to slowly creak open with a hissing noise.

 

As soon as Abby pulled the blonde into the doorway she began speaking “Your memories will return and you’ll understand why I did what I did.” “But what did you do?” The blonde asked as tears streamed down Abby’s face once again. Abby ignored the blonde’s question again and spoke “I love you Clarke, I’ll always be with you, may we meet again,” Abby spoke in a broken voice and then she pushed the Clarke out of the doorway and into a forest-like environment. Clarke quickly spun around only to find that the pair of white doors were already closing and Abby’s face was disappearing behind the closing doors. “May we meet again,” Clarke spoke as the door completely shut, leaving Clarke outside all by herself.


	2. Chapter 2

After the giant white doors shut and Clarke was left outside the seemingly all white facility she began a walking at a semi-fast pace away from the facility. She realized that she was poorly dressed for the weather as a light drizzle began setting in. The light hospital-like gown that Clarke was wearing would not offer any protection from the elements, nor would it give her any chance at hiding from the men that would no doubt be chasing her because the gown was a light blue color in the middle of a very green forest. Her clothing stuck out like a sore thumb in the forest.

 

At least 15 or more minutes of nonstop jogging had passed before Clarke heard a deafening blaring noise coming from the facility she just escaped from. As soon as Clarke heard the noise she picked up her pace into a full sprint, passing overhead fallen trees and unleveled ground with ease. Right now soldiers were probably preparing for and going to be combing these woods for her. She knew that she wouldn’t last very long in her light blue attire so she paused for a moment to rub some mud created from the drizzle over her gown. The light blue gown was now a mix between brown and blue. 

 

Clarke continue sprint for at least a few more minutes before she began to hear the sound of trucks approach her from behind. She stopped running, barely out of breath after all that running, and crouch behind a large rock. By now the sun had already set and to only source of light was from the moon, stars, and the blinding headlights of the multiple trucks driving on the dirt road into the forest. The trucks drove past her hiding spot behind the rock and stopped about 50 meters away from her. Clarke watched as multiple soldiers got out of the back of each truck armed with assault rifles. Clarke stopped counting their numbers once it reached 20.

 

Clarke crept closer to the soldiers as they unloaded their gear and equipment from the trucks. I seemed like one truck carried all the equipment, one had all the guns, another had all the ammunition for the guns, and the last two were just filled with soldiers. She was now at least 20 meters away from the soldiers and she could now pick up pieces of their conversations. “According to Cage she had been physically and mentally enhance, whatever that means, but that doesn’t change that fact that we are here to bring her back unharmed. So no live ammunition, tranquilizers only,” The one standing at the head of the rest spoke aloud. Clarke watched all the soldiers walk up to the truck and swap their live ammunition for the tranquilizers. After seconds all the soldiers were ready to begin combing the forest for her.

 

“There is no way that she has already gotten past us, even if she has been physically enhanced, so we’ll be setting up a perimeter and we’ll wait for her to try and get past us,” the one at the head spoke again. Everyone nodded their heads and began fanning out setting up the perimeter. Soon there were only a few soldiers left near the trucks. Clarke began to creep closer to the trucks in hopes of somehow being able to overpower the soldiers left there to stand guard without being hit with a tranquilizer. As she crept closer she picked up the patterns on the soldiers patrol routes. She very quickly formulated a plan and set out to execute that plan.

 

<hr>

 

One of the soldiers patrolling around the trucks had been walking circles around the trucks without noticing any changes, but this time when he came to the front of the trucks there was a woman, wearing a dirty hospital gown, lying face down in the dirt about 15 meters away. After blinking to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him he began a slow paced walk over to the dirt covered woman. He approached her with his assault rifle raised and ready to tranquilize her if the situation called for it. Once he got close enough he slightly nudge the woman’s back with the barrel of his gun and then backing off slightly. Getting no response from her he tried nudging her again but this time as he stepped forward the woman spun around, swiped his legs out from under him, and pulled him to the ground.

 

Clarke clasped her one of her hands around the soldier's mouth to prevent him from yelling for help and in seconds snaked her other arm around his neck before effectively snapping it, killing the soldier. Once the soldier stopped moving Clarke pulled his body behind a tree and began to strip his body of anything she thought could have been useful. She took the rifle that was in his arms, the knife that was slipped onto his uniform, picked up a few flashbangs that were hanging off of his belt, and then she proceeded to switch her clothes with his as it provided better protection and camouflage in the forest.

 

Wearing the green and black uniform, black bulletproof vest overtop, and brandishing her newly acquired weapons she stepped out from behind the tree and began a steady pace towards the trucks. By now the few remaining soldiers had set up a command tent and were operating out of it. Clarke was now crouched behind one of the many trucks and watched as all but one of the remaining soldiers entered the tent, the last one took post outside the tent. ‘Four inside, one outside, and five in total’ Clarke thought to herself. From the sounds coming from inside the tent it seemed to Clarke that they four inside were managing the radios, so that meant that they were currently preoccupied and were probably more tuned into whatever was happening on the radio.

 

Taking this opportunity Clarke snaked her way through the darkness of the night to the truck closest to the entrance of the tent. She placed her fingers up to her mouth and blew out a quiet short whistle which successfully captured the attention of the soldier outside of the tent. Clarke then got down on her stomach and crawled underneath the truck. Hearing the whistle the soldier left his post to go investigate the noise. When hear rounded the corner of the truck that the noise came from he had his legs pulled out from under him and before he could make any commotion Clarke plunged a knife into his jugular killing the man almost instantly. 

 

Now that there was no more prying eyes outside of the tent she was free to move about as she wished. She ran over to the truck where she saw all the soldiers pull their guns out of and opened the back. ‘Jackpot,’ Clarke silently celebrated by herself as she looked into the truck filled all types of guns. The truck was basically a miniature armory containing a large assortment of weaponry. But the gun the caught Clarke’s attention was the M14 with a long ranged scoped attached to it. Swapping out her assault rifle for the M14 and a M1911 Clarke moved to the where the modifications were located and grabbed a silencer for both guns and a foldable bipod for the M14. After attaching the modifications she hopped out of the truck, went to the other truck to retrieve live ammunition, and snuck up to the entrance of the tent. 

 

After listening to the commotion inside she decided that the best course of action would be to throw in a few flashbangs and then rush inside to clear out the tent. She slung her rifle across her back, reach down, and pulled two flashbangs off her belt and pulled the pin on both of them. Tossing them both into the tent she quickly turned her back to the tent, covered her ears, and closed her eyes. After counting the seconds she turned back around and braced herself before rushing into the tent with her M1911 raised.

 

Pop, Pop, two shots went off as soon as Clarke bursted into the tent. Upon entering the tent she had let two of her bullets fly into the chests of two of the four soldiers. As soon as she had fired her shots the other two soldiers reacted, dropping down to the floor, each taking cover behind their own makeshift table. Clarke had to end this before the soldiers could return fire, so she rushed over to one of the tables slid over it, knocking off all radio and a few scraps of paper, and landed next to one of the remaining soldiers, shooting him twice point blank in the chest which caused a little bit of blood to splatter on Clarke’s face.

 

Pushing on like the warrior she felt herself to be in this moment, she stood up at the same time that the last soldier stood up with his assault rifle raise. She quickly raised her M1911 and fire off two shots not wanting to take any chances of missing right now. Both connected with the soldier the first in the chest which knocked him back and the second connect with his head killing him almost instantly. Through her adrenaline induced haze she failed to notice that the third soldier she killed had nicked her in the arm with a knife and the fourth soldier had hit her with a tranquilizer in the leg before going down until she finished clearing the tent making sure that no one else was inside. Feeling the urgency of the situation, Clarke grabbed a radio, ran out of the tent, and began running away from the perimeter the soldiers had set up.

 

She knew that when the communication center didn’t respond to the other soldiers they would returned to investigate, and from what Clarke heard while she was outside the tent they were pretty chatty. By now the other soldiers have probably realized that something was happening back at the trucks because nobody was responding to their calls.

 

Clarke hoped that the tranquilizer would start taking effect later than they usually would because she was ‘physically enhanced’. She hoped that she would last a little longer than five minutes because while she was in the tent she saw a map and she knew that there was a small town maybe a few miles away. If she could get to a road maybe, just maybe, she would get lucky and somebody would be passing by. If not she would have to find a hiding place and wait for the effects to wear off. 

 

But today appeared to be Clarke’s lucky day because after three or so minutes of running full speed through a dark forest she approached a small paved road and there just happened to be a small white sedan driving down it. Not thinking about it Clarke burst straight out of the forest and ran out into the street with her pistol raised directly at the driver, a woman, and commanded her to stop the vehicle. Once the car ceased movement Clarke quickly stumbled made her way to the passenger door, opened it, and got inside the tiny white sedan. Clarke took a moment to take in the woman sitting in the driver's seat of the sedan.

 

The woman had beautiful green eyes and a jawline to die for. She had brunette hair take was braided along the top and was wearing a business suit. She looked calm and collected with a hint of fear and Clarke kinda felt bad for probably scaring this woman half to death. “Let's not be rash here, I don’t want any trouble,” the brunette sitting in the driver seat said with her arms raise showing that she would not try anything. Clarke raised her pistol slightly higher at the woman to make the point that she was the one with the gun. “Same here, but I kinda need a ride into town and within minutes I’ll probably be out cold, but that’s where you come in,” Clarke spoke slightly slurring her words. 

 

“You can take me in and dump me on the side of the road I don’t really care, but I just need to get into town.” Clarke spoke slurring her words even more than she was just a second ago. At this point Clarke’s feeling the full effects of being hit with the tranquilizer. She readjusted her position inside of the car so that her back was leaning against the door and she was facing the woman. “Please just get me to town , that’s all I need and then I won’t be a problem anymore,” Clarke sluggishly asked as her eyes began to droop down. The last thing that Clarke was able to register before she lost consciousness was the brunette goddess sitting in the driver’s seat nodding her head agreeing to take her into town. 

 

* * *

 

Lexa was just happily listening to the radio and driving back home after attending a, more than likely successful, business interaction. She was driving down the small paved road minding her own business when a uniformed blonde ran out onto the road like a madman with rifle slung across her back and a pistol raise up at her yelling for the to stop the car. Complying with the blonde’s demands Lexa stopped the car and turned off the music. Lexa watched as the blonde quickly rushed to the passenger door while stumbling a little bit, swung it open, and clumsily climbed inside her white sedan. 

 

Lexa quickly scanned the blonde after she had got inside the car while slightly raising her hands. The blonde was wearing a green and black uniform, covered in dirt and grime, and she also had blood splattered across her face. Lexa’s eyes slightly widen when she realized that the woman was not only wearing a uniform and pointing a gun at her, but she also had a bulletproof vest on. Lexa thought that she could have probably successfully swat the pistol from the blonde’s droopy arms, but not want to face the probably severe consequences of potentially failing she didn’t try anything. So instead she decided to talk the the blonde “Let's not be rash here, I don’t want any trouble.” 

 

The blonde raised her pistol a little higher emphasising that she was infact, the one with the gun in her hands, “Same here, but I kinda need a ride into town and within minutes I’ll probably be out cold, but that’s where you come in.” Lexa noticed that the blonde’s words were slightly slurred and then she looked over the blonde’s figure again. ‘She has a FRICKING tranquilizer sticking out of her leg and a BLEEDING knife wound on her arm’ Lexa internally screamed to herself. “You can take me in and dump me on the side of the road I don’t really care, but I just need to get into town,” the blonde continued slurring more than she had the last time she spoke. “Please just get me to town , that’s all I need and then I won’t be a problem anymore,” by now Lexa was noticing that the blonde’s eyes had began drooping down and the arm holding the pistol was very quickly being lowered. 

 

Lexa felt a little concerned for the blonde goddess that had just stormed her way inside of her car. She looked like she had just been through hell and somehow managed to get out in one piece. The blonde was wearing a uniform of some sort so she obviously knew what she was doing, and yet here she was asking Lexa for help. So with that in mind Lexa hesitantly nodded her head. ‘Me helping her doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that the blonde is absolutely stunning, nothing to do with that at all,’ Lexa thought to herself. “Thank you” the blonde barely whispered before her eyes shut, she slumped against the car door, and her arm fell to her side, dropping the gun in the process.

 

Once the blonde fell out of consciousness Lexa began driving her car again. By the time Lexa was a good distance from where she had picked up the blonde goddess she glanced into her rear view mirror and caught sight of multiple uniformed soldiers bursting through the same pack of trees the blonde had with their guns raised. She watched as they scanned the small ditch in the road and upon finding nothing disappeared back into the forest. ‘Dear god, what have I gotten myself into,’ Lexa thought to herself and she began speeding up the car racing towards town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the story so far and if you want me to keep updating it.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback about the story, and tell me if you want me to update.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
